User blog:WaltWiz1901/Wanted: new images and more behind-the-scenes information
I'm currently looking for the following images, videos, and information. Here's a list of things I'd like to see: Images/gifs/videos * Boohbahs ** The Boohbahs lifting out of their pods together (when the children summon them out of the Boohball by saying "Booh!") ** The Boohbahs coming out of the Boohball and assembling into their skydiver formation ** The Boohbahs flying around the Boohzone in the opening sequence ** Gifs of the Boohbahs flying toward their pit (just before the warm-up sequence; both shots - both from behind and from the side) ** Gifs of the Boohbahs running around the pit (before a child begins calling each one up to do a warm-up and after they lose control while doing the warm-up) ** The Boohbahs flying up toward the Boohball (before the shot of them doing the power hum) ** The Boohbahs running around the Storypeople's present ** The Boohbahs lowering into their pods together (after the shot of them disappearing into the Boohball at the end of or more than about a fourth into the show, depending on the version you're watching) * Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, and Jingbah ** Each Boohbah moving their eyes to both directions ** Shots of each (but not every) Boohbah doing *their* warm-up exercise ** (More shots of) each (but not every) Boohbah from each dance * Boohball/Opening and closing sequences ** (More shots of) the ball flying (both out of the sunrise/sunset and in different countries), as well as children in those countries playing with it ** The ball landing on a grassy hill in a wash of colour ** The ball forming the Boohzone ** The Boohzone disintegrating and the ball taking off ** The ball leaving its hill and flying into the sunset * Charger Pods ** Gifs of the pods circling around at full speed (both shots - from above and from the *side*) * Boohzone ** Any shot showcasing the Boohzone * Warm-Up ** Gifs of the Boohbahs doing each warm-up * Each of the dance articles (even ones we have yet to put up) ** Most (if not all) shots of/from the dance sequence(s) (both current images and images we have yet to put up) * Storypeople ** Shots of two/three or more of the Storypeople together * Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother and Sister, Auntie, and Little Dog Fido ** "Cutouts" of each Storyperson showing up in the Boohball as the offscreen children roll-call their names (such a picture of Brother and Sister has already been posted, but I don't think it's on their article yet) ** Key shots of the Storyperson/Storypeople from select episodes * Storyworld ** Key shots of each area within Storyworld * Present Giving ** More shots from this sequence * Each episode ** More shots of/from each Storyworld segment ** A YouTube/Dailymotion(?)/Vimeo(?)/etc. video of the full episode (and in widescreen where applicable) * Publicity and merchandise ** More renders of the Boohbahs and the Storypeople * Videos of each network/block bumper/ident/promo ** Any promotional flyers/booklets/inserts/press kits ** More VHS/DVD front and back covers ** Most DVDs' menus ** Videos of each DVD's bonus feature(s) ** Both the front and back of any toy's box that does not have information about the toy on the side(s) ** The side(s) of any toy's box that has information about the toy on it ** A video of the toy in action and/or its commercial (where applicable) ** Scans of most/every page of each book that has had (or will have) an article made about it Behind-the-scenes * Each picture accompanying the "Behind the Scenes" paragraph on the parents and teachers section of the PBS Kids Boohbah website * More behind-the-scenes photos of the Storyworld segments * Any behind-the-scenes photos of the Boohbah segments/sequences * Photos of each Storyworld present/prop and Boohbah suit in storage/preparation for filming * Any video taken behind-the-scenes Category:Blog posts